<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tactile Teachings by Mrssakurahatake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599691">Tactile Teachings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrssakurahatake/pseuds/Mrssakurahatake'>Mrssakurahatake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Hours, F/M, Hokage Kakashi, Medic Sakura, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, RokuDaddy, Vaginal Sex, brat! kakashi, but the teacher is in, haruno-sensei, naughty school roleplay, role play, school is out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrssakurahatake/pseuds/Mrssakurahatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sakura teaches sex ed at the academy everything goes fine. Until the lesson is over and Kakashi needs extra help. She quickly learns Kakashi is a tactile learner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tactile Teachings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/gifts">Moonlady9</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was 1000% inspired by a chat with Moonlady9 who is the best bad influence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura could only wonder what she had done to piss off Iruka and get pulled into teaching Sex Ed to a group of pre-genin as she wandered into the academy. </p>
<p>It had been on her schedule for a month, but had completely slipped her mind until a few hours ago. The hastily thrown together presentation should be enough, and she could fill in any extra time with a question and answer session; most likely that would be one big joke, but there might be one or two genuine questions. </p>
<p>Maybe if she were very lucky she would have a few minutes to talk to Iruka after and determine if there were any candidates for the Med Nin Training Program. </p>
<p>Iruka showed her to the classroom and asked if she would rather take the boys or girls first. She was going to give the same information both times, there was no reason to split them up by gender, but that's how it had always been done. She wasn't going to change the entire system in one afternoon, so she elected to take the boys first. </p>
<p>The first lesson had gone well enough. Better than she expected if she were honest with herself and the second was was just about the wrap up.</p>
<p>Overall the girls were attentive, and once they got past the unnecessary giggling that was to be expected at this age, thoughtfully curious. Sakura was actually enjoying herself when she got to the questions portions of the lecture.</p>
<p>"Haruno-sensei, is it true you can't get pregnant on your period?" </p>
<p>"No,” Sakura answered emphatically. "It's less likely that you will be ovulating during your period, but not impossible. That is why you should always use condoms. They not only prevent pregnancy, but they also help prevent the spread of STDs."</p>
<p>"Haruno-sensei, is it okay for girls to carry condoms, or should we expect the boy to do it?"</p>
<p>"This is very important. You are responsible for protecting yourself. It's perfectly okay for you to have condoms. You can't be sure someone else will."</p>
<p>"If we have medical jutsu, why do we need to worry about STDs?"</p>
<p>"Medical jutsu can't cure everything. Many diseases we can cure still come with lifelong side effects, or can come back years later."</p>
<p>"Can you get pregnant if the boy doesn't, um… inside you?"</p>
<p>Sakura sighed to herself. “Thank you for asking that. This was one of the myths that lead to most of the unexpected pregnancies that come through the hospital. Yes, semen leaks out in smaller amounts before your partner ejaculates. This is commonly called precum and it can get you pregnant.”</p>
<p>Sakura had become so absorbed into answering questions she didn't even notice the sound of the door creating open, or the robed figure silently slipping into a seat on the back row.</p>
<p>"Haruno-sensei, what does an orgasm feel like?" The young girl was bright red, and hid her head in her hands as soon as she spat out the questions.</p>
<p>Sakura gave the girls a moment to get out their giggles before replying. "An orgasm is the release of endorphins which flooded your synapses sending electrical impulses to every nerve of the body resulting in a surge of biochemical positive outflow." Seeing eyes full of follow up questions Sakura added, “It’s like your whole body is tingling and feels really good at the exact same time.” Decided here was a good place to stop for the day. "It looks like we are over time, you better get back to Iruka-sensei's class. You can always find more information at the library, and the pamphlets you were given have a list of helpful books. And you can always ask your doctor."</p>
<p>The girls spilled out of the room whispering far too loudly for aspiring kunoichi. Sakura shook her head as she began packing her bag. The whisper died out as the door shut behind them.</p>
<p>The footfalls approaching her were both too heavy and too light to be one of the students. She smiled as his chakra enveloped her, filling her with a warmth no blanket ever could.</p>
<p>"You aren't as sneaky as you think you are," she teased without turning back.</p>
<p>"You wound me, that is a terrible thing to say to a shinobi."</p>
<p>"Maybe you need some lessons," she replied, turning back to face him. "We <em> are </em> at the academy."</p>
<p>Kakashi stopped just beyond her reach, head cocked to one side and his eyes dancing with delight. Sakura knew that look. It was one he reserved for when he had something particularly mischievous in mind. His tone was a faux-innocence that put her on alert when he said, "Haruno-sensei, I have some questions."</p>
<p>Sakura stood tall, not one to back down from his challenges. "It's okay Kakashi. Don't be shy."</p>
<p>She could see his smirk, even through the mask. He always could get to her with just a look. She thought, after all this time, she would have grown accustomed to it, but it caused her body to burn with anticipation. </p>
<p>"Hmmm... I don't know where to start,” he said meekly. </p>
<p>Sakura wasn’t going to rush him; she was excited to see what he had in mind as she hopped up onto the desk, letting her skirt ride up to her mid thigh. After a quick glance behind him to verify the door was indeed locked, she held his gaze, waiting for him to break. She knew how much he liked her legs. It was only a matter of time. </p>
<p>She deliberately crossed her them, and her patience was rewarded as his eyes flickered down. "Let's start at the beginning, then," she said with all the authority she could muster. "Did you have any questions about your own body, or erections?"</p>
<p>His eyes locked onto hers and he shook his head slowly. "No, I think I understand that part. But I do have some other questions. You said the woman needed to be wet or use a lubricant."</p>
<p>"I <em> believe </em> I said that the woman produces natural lubrication, but sometimes not as much as she needs. It's perfectly normal."</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry, but you didn't explain how to get her <em> wet </em>?" He asked, all innocence gone from his tone. Now it's oozing with innuendo and need all wrapped up in a tone that is designed to leave her dripping.</p>
<p>And it might have worked on Sakura. In here, she was Haruno-sensei, and she had other ideas. "Now Kakashi, I'm sure you have some ideas of your own.” Placing both her palms on the table she leaned back just a bit. “Why don't you come here and show me what you already know."</p>
<p>Kakashi stalked toward her slowly, projecting an image of insecurity that many might find quite convincing. But not Sakura. She had seen the fire that was burning in his eyes too many times to think Kakashi was anything but confident and in complete control. That wouldn't do.</p>
<p>She didn't rush him, and she didn't react as he closed this last few feet of distance. But she didn't open her legs to greet him, no need to make this too easy after all.</p>
<p>If Kakashi thought anything of it, he didn't react. He only stopped when his hips collided with her knee.</p>
<p>Sakura bit her lip in anticipation as he reached up to pull his mask down. That first glimpse of his face was always a sight. One only she was lucky enough to behold, and she never got tired of it.</p>
<p>She let Kakashi lean forward to kiss her, but when he ran his tongue along her bottom lips, asking for entry, she resisted the urge to melt into him. Instead, she placed a hand on his shoulder, and with a taste of her chakra pushed him to his knees.</p>
<p>The look in Kakashi's eyes was primal. He always got that way when he remembered just how strong she was. Sakura loved that look, it was reserved just for her.</p>
<p>"Now Kakashi," she began. "I think we need to talk about foreplay. It's very important to set the mood. What are some good ways you can do that?"</p>
<p>"Well, Haruno-sensei, my first step was correct." He smiled up at her knowingly. "Are you really going to tell me, it had no effect."</p>
<p>Sakura didn't bother to deny what they both knew was true. Instead she chose to continue her role as sensei. "Hmm, what's the next step?"</p>
<p>"I thought you were the teacher today, Haruno-<em> sensei," </em>Sakura didn't miss the emphasis on the last word. Or the challenge in his gaze.</p>
<p>"I suppose that's true." She considered her next step. As much as she would love to drag this scenario out longer, it was only a matter of time before someone tried to open the door. She could still hear the students running around outside. "Take off your robes."</p>
<p>Kakashi met her gaze as the heavy white robes fell to the ground behind him."And my hat?" . Damn he had her there, he knew just how much she liked that hat. But this was about her authority, not his. "Hat too."</p>
<p>Kakashi hesitated for only a moment before setting it to the side as well.</p>
<p>"Open your pants and pull out your cock. Show sensei how hard you are for her."</p>
<p>This time Kakashi didn't push back, he rushed to follow her orders. Pulling his throbbing member free he began to give himself a long stroke, but Sakura was having none of it. "Stop!" There was no missing the authority her voice held. Kakashi shivered visibly as he let himself go with a disappointed groan.</p>
<p>"I guess we can skip the masturbation part of the lesson, it seems you already understand that. Now take off your vest and your shirt." </p>
<p>Kakashi complied without another word. As soon as his task was complete Sakura rewarded him by finally uncrossing her legs and spreading them just enough to hold his attention.</p>
<p>"On my desk, on your back."</p>
<p>He followed her orders without argument. She could tell he was aching to be touched… his cocked was leaking with anticipation. She wanted to lick it clean... but not yet. He still needed to earn relief.</p>
<p>She waited to stand until he was situated and made a show of bending over and removing her panties from under her skirt and tossing them onto the pile of Kakashi's discarded clothing.</p>
<p>"Now Kakashi, I think it's time for your next lesson." Crawling onto the desk she wasted no time  straddling his face. "You need to get me wet. Can you do that for sensei?"</p>
<p>Even if she couldn't see him, she could feel his smirk as he pulled her closer. "Yes, sensei," he murmured before letting his tongue trace her inner thigh and lapping up the proof she was already wet.</p>
<p>But that wasn't really the point, now was it.</p>
<p>Sakura bit her lip to keep from losing herself to his talented tongue as Kakashi lapped and sucked her exactly how she liked. She wouldn't let him distract her. She was sure her lack of response was driving Kakashi crazy. He had always encouraged her to be vocal, even when there was a chance of them getting caught--<em> especially </em>when there was a chance of getting caught.</p>
<p>She watched his cock, hard and proud, twitching, almost begging to be touched too, when a devious thought occurred to her. Her bag was still on the table after all. Leaning forward she slowly dragged her tongue along his length, from the base to the tip and smiled to herself as his hips thrust forward seeking more. Sakura swirled her tongue around the tip as she pulled a condom from her bag.</p>
<p>Sakura had never used a condom with Kakashi. After all, a medic of her caliber had complete control over her cycle, but they had been an important part of her lesson. Kakashi was teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue when the cellophane ripped, and she felt him hesitate for just a moment. Now was her her moment. Before he had time to anticipate her next move her hot mouth was gliding down his shaft and wrapping him in the condom.</p>
<p>He let out a grunt of frustration against her thigh at the new sensation. Sakura pulled her head back slowly and released him with a soft pop. She scooted forward so she was straddling his hips.</p>
<p>Somewhere outside the room a bell sounded signifying the end of the school day, but it seemed a million miles away, as Sakura only had one thing on her mind.</p>
<p>She turned herself around to get a better view of her lover beneath her. It was obvious he was dying to bend her over the desk and fuck her until she couldn't walk, but he was holding back.</p>
<p>Her thumb grazed along his chin before she pulled it to her mouth and licked her slick from it. "It seems you’ve mastered the first lesson. What was your next question Kakashi?" She asked in a tone far too sweet for someone who was grinding her dripping pussy over his hard cock.</p>
<p>Kakashi took a deep breath before he answered her. The faux-innocence long gone, his every word lustful.  "You explained what an orgasm was, but you never said what it felt like? What does it feel like to come, Haruno-sensei?"</p>
<p>"It feels different for each person, I think. For me it's like being pulled tight, until your every sense is overloaded and every nerve is tingling with anticipation." She lifted her hips and aligned him with her entrance. "And then it hits, and the only thing that matters is the pleasure that is rocking though you."</p>
<p>And with that, she sank down taking him all in. It didn't matter how many times they had done this,  the sensation of being filled by Kakashi was overwhelming. It was too much and exactly what she needed all at once.</p>
<p>After a moment to adjust to the way he stretched her she started to move her hips in slow circles. It didn't take long before Kakashi was bucking up into her.</p>
<p>Sakura wanted to stop, to tell him this was her lesson, but he was hitting her exactly where she needed him, and the smug smile on his face said he knew it too. She couldn't help but follow his lead bouncing on him without restraint. Sakura's hands had woven into her own hair, desperate for something to cling onto as she panted above him.</p>
<p>"That's it, sensei," he grunted. "Show me what it looks like when you come."</p>
<p>That was all it took for the explosion of pleasure to wash over her. Kakashi must have anticipated it, his hand had covered her mouth to muffle her cries and he joined her.</p>
<p>Sakura collapsed forward onto his chest, sweaty and panting. Once their breathing returned to normal Kakashi kissed the top of her head softly as he rolled them onto their sides.</p>
<p>"I love you," he murmured, as he took her hand and threaded their fingers together.</p>
<p>"Mmmm, I love you too," she mumbled sleepily.</p>
<p>Turning the ring on her finger Kakashi said, "Next time we play this game, I'll get to call you Hatake-sensei."</p>
<p>“That sounds nice," she said as her eyes drifted closed. </p>
<p>Her eyes snapped open and met Kakashi's in panic as Iruka's chakra suddenly started drawing closer.</p>
<p>There was a jiggle of the door knob and horror washed over them both at the mess they had left scattered around them.</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Iruka slid his key into the lock. He couldn't understand why Sakura had left without saying a word to him, or why she had locked the door. As she pushed the door open the gray smoke left behind from a transportation jutsu flowed out. Once the room was clear he stepped inside. </p>
<p>One look told him everything he needed to know and he pulled the door closed and locked it back. He was not going to be the one to clean up that mess.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quickie, hope you enjoyed it. </p>
<p>Find me on Tumblr https://mrssakurahatake.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>